She's mine
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Steven and Amethyst have had this feeling for each other, but when the two share a small kiss, they fall in love with each other and that's how the Ameven story began. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dreams come true**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to a love story for Steven and Amethyst.**

 **So here's the deal, while I'm gone novel novice writer will be keeping in touch, so this story is in honor of my favorite artists Drake, Big Sean, Kanye West and Lil Wayne.**

 **Steven is immortal and 16.**

It's a beautiful night, Pearl and Garnet were in their rooms either training or meditating, while Steven and Amethyst were in Amethysts room looking for the Slinker, and that was really something they didn't want to do but it was an order by Garnet or they both won't go to Jenny's party the next day.

"Where the hell is this Slinker?!" Steven exclaimed throwing his shield into a small mountain of trash.

"Watch it! That's my stuff your messing with" Amethyst complained.

"There it is" Steven whispered locating the Slinker.

"We have to be silent" Amethyst said.

"Silence isn't your strong point" Steven said.

"C'mon, let's do this, unless you want to miss that party" Amethyst said.

"Okay" Steven said sneaking behind the Slinker, while Amethyst moved in forward.

"Now!" Amethyst ordered jumping out as Steven did the same, but the Slinker got poofed, bubbled and teleported by Steven but forgot about Amethyst. Amethyst bumped into Steven and fell on top of him, but she felt something soft as she opened her and saw Steven on the ground with his lips caught in hers, Amethyst then pulled away.

"OMG! I'm so sorry" Amethyst said.

"Don't apologize, I caused it" Steven said.

"No, I should have stopped or looked" Amethyst said.

"No I wanted that to happen" Steven said.

"You planned it" Amethyst said.

"Yeah, I actually like you" Steven said.

"You what" Amethyst said surprised.

"I just said I like you" Steven said.

"Like, like like" Amethyst asked.

"Yes" Steven said.

"Wait, is this fake mission or a real mission?" Amethyst asked.

"It's real, but I planned the move" Steven said.

"So you like me, we've agreed on that" Amethyst said.

"So do you like me back?" Steven asked.

"Um, I'll think about" Amethyst said looking away busy blushing, getting off Steven, and sitting down.

"C'mon, tell me" Steven said pulling out a rose from his gem, sitting up and kissing Amethysts cheek.

'I really like Steven, but no one knows, maybe we can keep it that way' Amethyst thought as Steven softly tilted her chin, so he could look Amethyst in the eyes.

'She's so beautiful' Steven thought.

"Steven, I do like you and we can make this work" Amethyst said.

"That's good, we just have to keep it a secret" Steven said fixing the rose in Amethysts hair.

"And Amethyst" Steven called.

"Yes, Steven what the matter?" Amethyst asked.

"I love you" Steven said kissing Amethyst. And that's how the relationship between the two gems grew.

 **So this is it for a school year, I'm gonna miss you guys, novel novice writer, spider william13 and my fans I'm grateful for all you've done for me.**

 **It's just gives me tears of joy to write for those who love Steven Universe (crying: tears of joy), thanks to you all, I've fulfilled my dreams of emotions and pained I've contained, but you guys have given me the chance to express myself, thanks a lot.**

 **PEACE! HLYT! :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught**

Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to another chapter of "She's mine. Great news, just graduated and I'm feeling good right now about it.

Shout to Novice Novel Writer, for filling in for me during my 6 months exam, and shout out to Drizzly aka Drake on his new album, Views From the 6. HYLT this chapter.

It's a good day in the town of Beachcity, it's been 3 months since the two gems have been secretly meeting together, but Steven was planning to show Amethyst how much he wanted her in his life. So to do that, he decided to make a her breakfast; he started with some heart shaped waffles, with some whipped cream, strawberries and grape as toppings. Steven fully knowing that Amethyst was still in bed by that time, he quietly tiptoes into her room and sat next to her. Steven looked at her and kissed forehead, which caused Amethyst to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night?" Steven asked with a smile.

"It was good, couldn't stop dreaming about you" Amethyst said sitting up.

"I've got a surprise for you, and it's definitely something you'll love" Steven said placing the tray on Amethyst laps, which made her a little curious, but much more happy.

"You did this for me" Amethyst said.

"Yes, cut myself a few times and ran around to get the stuff needed but I did it" Steven said as Amethyst hugged him very tight (Amethyst loves food, if you watch the series).

"I knew you would love it, enjoy it while I get ready" Steven Sid waking out of Amethysts room.

Later that day, Garnet and Pearl were awake, The usual routine started with Amethyst and Pearl fighting, Garnet drinking coffee and being the silent spectator, while Steven just doing what Garnet was doing except he was slamming his head on the counter.

"That piece of bullshit is what your worrying about, that thing was just slithering around just for us to capture it and bubble!" Amethyst yelled angrily.

"It's not that, the fact that the two of you took care of it too quickly is what I'm worried about!" Pearl argued.

"So your saying 2 hours is not enough to bubble the slinker, so we should have stayed there for another 2 hours!" Amethyst said.

"Yes, slow and steady is what you need to win th-" Pearl said being cut off by Steven who slammed his head to hard into the counter, resulting in his head in the counter.

"I'm good" Steven said giving a thumbs up.

"Steven, your being stupid" Amethyst said as Garnet pulled Stevens head out of the counter.

"That was awesome" Steven said with a smile.

"Now you're more than stupid" Amethyst said.

"As I was saying" Pearl said turning back to Amethyst.

"La la la la la la!" Amethyst screamed turning around and blocking her ears with her hands, then walking towards that temple door, opening her room and entering her room.

"Amethyst! I'm not done with you" Pearl said going after her, leaving Garnet and Steven alone.

"Sooo, what are the two of you up to?" Steven asked awkwardly looking at the hole.

"Nothing, what are the two of you actually up to?" Garnet asked at Steven very suspiciously.

"What are you talking about now?" Steven asked a little nervous.

"I mean you and Amethyst, you know that answering my question with a question doesn't get me confused" Garnet said.

"Are you sure? Because I have the right not to answer your question" Steven said a little sweaty.

"No you don't, so come with me" Garnet said.

"What the fuck is that?!" Steven yelled as Garnet turned around to look, while he ran away.

"He still has to come back to this house, but before that happens I'll have to go with Pearl to that run down temple" Garnet thought before going to grab Pearl and going on that mission.

 **Amethysts room**

Amethyst sat on her bed looking at the rose Steven gave her, Steven then entered her room and scared her from behind, which made Steven laugh.

"Don't scare me like that" Amethyst said pushing Steven.

"That was funny" Steven said.

"No it wasn't" Amethyst said.

"Just relax, I'm the only one at home" Steven said wrapping his arms around Amethysts waist.

"They went on a mission, good because I couldn't get Pearl off my back" Amethyst said placing her hand on Stevens cheek.

"So what do you think we should do?" Seven asked.

"Play so videogames" Amethyst said.

"Fuck that, what about this" Steven said kissing Amethysts neck causing her to react in a lustful way.

"Steven, stop it" Amethyst moaned as Steven moved down her neck. Steven was at her shoulder, Amethyst couldn't handle what Steven was giving her since she's never felt like this in a long time.

 **(Pause, now that shit I said about Amethyst never feeling like that in a very long time, yeah back on homeworld there were only one gender which was female, so it's a little bit messed up since Amethyst is going for a guy now, so just want to get shit out of the way, okay back to reality).**

Steven stopped at her shoulder to only find out how hard Amethyst was breathing hard.

"Amethyst, are you seriously breathing that hard?" Steven asked surprised.

"It's my first time, so I'm a little new this feeling" Amethyst said in a trembling tone.

"So, how does it feel?" Steven asked facing Amethyst.

"It's amazing" Amethyst said blushing and playing with hair.

"Lets just go for a walk in the park, for now and maybe we can try that later" Steven said taking Amethysts hand and running out of the house.

 **The Park**

The Beachcity park was a peaceful place where Steven would clear his mind. Steven and Amethyst just held hands the whole was fund of looking at Amethyst every five minutes, but you can't blame him when he looks at her, her hair was just too beautiful, her plump lips just waiting for that prince charming to seal the deal in the most romantic way. As for Amethyst, she was guilt for the same thing, she was imagining how muscular Steven was due to exercise and how many times she could feel that body. In that moment of silence, Steven started a conversation with a compliment.

"I like how your hair looks" Steven said thinking of slapping himself.

"Thanks" Amethyst said.

"Want some icecream?" Steven said seeing an iccream stand.

"Sure" Amethyst said getting a stack of 3 flavours, while Steven got 1 flavour, then finding a tree to hang around and enjoying their icecream.

"Thanks for the icecream" Amethyst said.

"No problem, for my Amy" Steven said.

"Don't call me that" Amethyst said a little pissed off.

"Common, you love the name I just gave to you" Steven said.

"I do but not in public" Amethyst said.

"I knew that, but do you know something about icecream?" Steven asked as he moved in closer.

"What? wait, what the hell are you doing?!" Amethyst said a little nervous.

"That cold feel" Steven said kissing Amethyst. Amethyst couldn't control how she felt at that this point, she could feel herself melting inside.

On the other side of the park

Buck, Sour cream and Jenny were just hanging out for that afternoon.

"You guys, this outing is very boring" Jenny complained.

"Let's jump someone, you know that we can just jump someone we know" Sour cream said looking for someone.

"Oh Shit! Am I dreaming or are Steven and Amethyst making out and dropping icecream on the grass" Buck said pulling down his glasses, catching the others attention.

"I'm posting this on Instagram and Pinterest, bitches" Jenny said taking a picture and posting the picture.

 **Back to Steven and Amethyst**

Steven pulled away and Amethysts face a whole new shade of purple, her blush was so bad she had to cover face from Steven.

"So, did you love it?" Steven asked with a mischievous smile, as Amethyst gave him a little kiss.

"I've answered your question" Amethyst said.

"So you wanna go home?" Steven said taking Amethysts hand.

"Sure" Amethyst said.

 **Now redemption's on my mind when I think about you.**

 **I'm back for good, so be expecting so good chapters, well let's just hope Garnet doesn't check Steven's phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss & Proving grounds**

 **Guess who's back, Jack is back, go along tell your friends. Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to a new chapter of "she's mine".**

 **I've just been feeling no ways, yeah been enjoying the Views and it's one of the best albums I've ever heard in my life. Fuck all you Drake haters, HYLT.**

So it's been 5 months since Amethyst and Steven have been dating, and so far the relationship has been going well. Now Steven was going out to get some donuts for lunch, but something was wrong, he couldn't find his Jordans, so Steven started racking up names of people who could have taken his Jordans. And that's when Amethyst walked into his room.

"Steven, have you gotten lunch yet?" Amethyst asked seeing Steven under stress and felt bad for him and hugged him from behind.

"What happened Steven?" Amethyst asked Steven.

"I can't find my Jordans" Steven responded which caused Amethyst to pulled away and walked up to Steven's face.

"Are you serious!" Amethyst said a little angry.

"Of course I'm serious, you think Jordans are just anything someone can come across in the street" Steven said pissed off as well.

"Have you tried looking for it?" Amethyst argued.

"Nope" Steven said before Amethyst slapped him.

"Have you looked in your closest?" Amethyst said walking to Steven's closest, opening it, grabbing his Jordans and throwing it at him.

"Thanks babe and for this your getting a special treat" Steven said as Amethyst threw his Nike palms at Steven.

"You stupid son of a bitch" Amethyst said storming out of Steven's room, as Steven's phone started vibrating.

"Great, she's mad at me now and I hope that Jenny isn't sending shit to my pho-" Steven said checking his phone and then being cut-off by the picture Jenny sent him.

"Amethyst! Get in here now!" Steven yelled as Amethyst rushed into his room.

"What happened?!" Amethyst asked.

"Jenny's a bitch, and she posted this picture all over the internet" Steven said showing Amethyst the picture.

"Oh shit, if Garnet sees this, I'm telling you that Pearl is going to go blow up and Garnets just gonna lose it" Amethyst said trembling.

"We have to prevent them from seeing this on every electronic device in the house" Steven said as Amethyst grabbed his phone and put it in between her boobs.

"One down, only God knows how many more to go" Amethyst said.

"Thats cute, you think I wouldn't find out" Garnet said from the door.

"Find out what?" Steven asked nervously.

"I don't know, so guys have to tell me" Garnet said.

"Amethyst we don't know anything, right?" Steven said.

"Yeah Steven, we definitely don't know what's going on" Amethyst said, but they knew Garnet wasn't buying it.

"Cut the shit, I know you guys are dating" Garnet said as Steven and Amethyst fell on there knee's and started begging.

"Please don't tell Pearl, she'll go ballistic" Steven and Amethyst said at the same time.

"I won't tell, if you do me a favor" Garnet said.

"What is it? We'll do anything" They cried.

"You two have to stick together no matter what anyone says, and I want you to kiss in front of Pearl" Garnet said.

"What! Why should we do that in front of Pearl?!" Steven said panicking.

"Because she knows and she doesn't believe" Garnet said.

"Well, the fun's just keeps on getting funnier" Amethyst said.

"Move! Or I'll move you" Garnet said pushing Steven and Amethyst downstairs, where Pearl was sitting on the couch and waiting for them.

"So, Garnet believes that you two are dating, but I don't believe" Pearl said.

"You better believe it Bitch!" Steven said taking Amethysts waist, pulling her closer.

"I still don't believe you would do it" Pearl said as Steven kissed Amethyst, at first Amethyst didn't show interest but then she then fell into it. Pearl just stared dumbfound, Garnet smiled at the couple, as the two pull away.

"I'm not okay with this" Pearl said.

"And the madness starts" Steven said annoyed.

"Quick observation, you are too calm and patient, while Amethyst on the other hand is wild and crazy, so it's not a good pairing" Pearl said.

"Are you listening to her?" Steven whispered.

"Nope, all I can here is nothing" Amethyst whispered.

"We should leave now" Steven whispered.

"Yeah" Amethyst said as the two walked out silently. The couple spent their time together, and slept together in Steven's room, with Amethyst in Steven's arms.

 **I kinda rushed it again, so I'll have to take time to get my writing vibe back, so enjoy. And make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look what you've done**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "She's Mine". I've got my vibe back, and I'm writing more is less time, I'm like the flash right now. HYLT!**

It's been 6 months since the two were dating, on one day Steven woke up to Amethyst in his arms and she looked so calm and relaxed, so he decided not to wake her up and quietly unwraps his arns around making her look for something soft and warm to hold, so Steven gave Amethyst Sir. Bearrington to hold onto. Now that the teddy satisfied her, he left to get some breakfast.

 **In the kitchen**

Steven entered to an angry Pearl looking at him furiously, while Garnet was drinking coffee and watching the two, already knowing the results of the soon to be argument.

"Good morning guys" Steven greeted walking to the cupboard to grab a protein bar.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Pearl asked.

"Doing what?" Steven asked.

"I mean you dating Amethyst" Pearl said.

"Get off my back" Steven sighed a little pissed off.

"I'm not getting off your back" Pearl said.

"Why can't you ever be happy for me" Steven said unwrapping his bar and taking a bite out of it.

"You know this relationship is going to go up in flames" Pearl said.

"I'm tired of you Pearl, you and your 'Its gonna be bad at the end', you succeed in breaking me and Connie apart, but not with Amethyst" Steven said.

"I'm saying it's better if you went out with someone a little more responsible, like me" Pearl said.

"No! Go Fuck Yourself! I've been tired of your bullshit, and for once I'd like it if you would stop poking your nose into everything" Steven said.

"Tired of my bullshit, I've been trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Pearl yelled making Steven angry.

"She's the best thing I've got and I'll hold unto it with all my strength, no matter the situation!" Steven said.

"She's no good, get it through your head it's the clear fact!" Pearl said.

"What are you saying about her?!" Steven asked as no one noticed Amethyst watching the two argue.

"She's defective, I told Rose not to take her in but she didn't listen, and now she's your defect, why can't you choose perfection over imperfection!" Pearl yelled making Amethyst get watery eyes, that's when Garnet saw her.

"Pearl! Stop it this instance!" Garnet said.

"No! He needs to know what he's doing before it too late" Pearl said.

"Is that what you think of me?! Just a defective gem that can't do anything by myself without help!" Amethyst said feeling anger and sadness, as everyone else noticed her.

"No Amethyst! Your perfect" Pearl said.

"Your lying!" Amethyst yelled running off, as Steven ran after her and tried to touch her hand, but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not good enough you, stay away from me!" Amethyst exclaimed warping out.

"I didn't mean to" Pearl said.

"You didn't mean to do what!" Steven growled clenching his fist.

"Steven, don't be difficult, she'll be back" Pearl said.

"Back to do what! God knows where she is and if I don't get my girlfriend back I don't know what I'll do!" Steven exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that's how she is" Pearl said making Steven very angry.

"What do you want to say, defective, broken, overcooked, trash?!" Steven yelled walking up to Pearl who was taking a few steps back.

"It's not that, she's just..." Pearl said thinking of a word to use.

"She's just what?!" Steven asked pinning Pearl to the wall.

"She's been overcooked from the beginning if that's what you want to hear" Pearl yelled back and covering her mouth with her hands, as Steven punches a hole in the wall next to Pearls face.

"That'll be your face next time" Steven warned storming off to his room.

"Well, shit just happened" Garnet said shrugging off the problem at hand, while Pearl stood there stunned, then dropped ti the ground and cried.

"What have I done?!" Pearl said hiding her face in her knees and crying.

 **Kindergarten**

Amethyst was in her hole crying her eyes out, what Pearl had said just made her feel deep pain, she felt defective, dependent, unwanted, unworthy and just a big mistake. All Amethyst could do was cry, but she didn't realize that there was a corrupted gem trying to grab her, until she stopped cry for a few seconds and heard the monster. She immediately summons her whip and lashes out on the beast causing the corrupted gem to move out of the hole as Amethyst did the sam; then summoning another whip and wrapping the monster with the weapons, then whip lashing causing the whips to release an explosive wave that hit the beast hard.

Amethyst then goes back to her hole, the monster then starts to get up and immediately lungs at her but she wasn't fast enough to react, which resulted in her gem getting cracked. On the ground trying to get back up, the monster overshadows her which knocked her down to the ground, in a helpless and hopeless situation knowing what was going to down next, she let go.

"Everyone thinks I'm defective, I bet no one will want me to be around, it might make life easier for people, friends, the team and especially him" Amethyst thought closing her eyes and waiting for the monster to shatter her gem, but the hit never came to her, until she saw Steven fight the monster by himself.

"Your not taking my girl from me!" Steven said throwing the monster into one of the drills.

"Did he just call me he's girl, he still loves me even with what Pearl told him" Amethyst said as Steven ran to her side and kissed her gem.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked hugging her tightly, Amethyst couldn't answer as many thoughts ran through her head, then the corrupted gem got back up.

"It's not going to be easy" Steven said hearing the beast.

"I can't, I might just mess it up" Amethyst said.

"Don't think like that" Steven said.

"If you can't beat it, who's going to beat it" Amethyst said.

"I don't want you to think like that, if we work together, we can beat it" Steven said fusing with Amethyst forming Smoky Quartz.

"Grrr!" The beast growled.

"Hey, have you heard the cosmic sphere" Smoky Quartz said wrapping the monster with her yo-yo and pulling the string tight, causing the monster to poof due to suffocation, as the two unfused and Amethyst ran back to her hole.

"Amethyst don't run away" Steven said running after her.

"Leave me alone!" Amethyst yelled.

"I won't, I love you too much to leave you" Steven said.

"I'm not for you, I can't reach perfection for you" Amethyst said as Steven grabbed her arm and pulled her close staring into her eyes.

"Amethyst, you listen to me and only me, don't listen to Pearl and all her bullshit, I want you to know that if anything bad happens to you, I don't know what I will do to myself" Steven said as a tear rolled down his cheek, then Amethyst placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tear.

"You really love me, even when I pushed you away and ran away" Amethyst said.

"I love you too much to leave you alone, I need you in m-" Steven said being cut off by Amethyst, who kissed him and then pulled away.

"Never leave me" Amethyst said crying and hugging Steven tight.

"I won't" Steven said picking up Amethyst and looking into her eyes.

"Your cute when your angry" Steven teased.

"Don't call me cu-" Amethyst said being cut off by Steven, who pulled her into a kiss, then Steven pulled away.

"Let's go home" Steven said placing Amethyst down, holding her hand and warping back home.

 **I don't take this shit for granted, I do my own propaganda!**

 **So Pearl's a bitch in this story, but I kinda got a headache from shit that's happening, so I'll be on for a while. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You've got my back, I've got yours**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "She's Mine". This is like a continuation of the last chapter, so if you understand what happened there, you'll understand this chapter. HYLT!**

The couple returned home, with Pearl sobbing over a conversation with Garnet, who was just lost because of of all the sobbing. But once Steven and Amethyst, Pearl hugged the couple tightly as she apologized so many times that they lost count, they immediately forgave her so she wouldn't suffocate them.

"We forgive you Pearl, didn't kill us" Steven said as Pearl let go.

"Amethyst your perfect for Steven, I just wanted Steven so bad, but if he chose you, I can't do anything about it" Pearl said.

"Okay" Amethyst said shrugging it off.

"It's lunch time, plus we just fought a corrupted gem" Steven said pulling out the bubble contained gem.

"Great job" Garnet said taking the bubbled gem and leaving to the burning room.

"Burritos!" Amethyst said.

"Meatball sub's!" Steven said as the couple looked at each other with disgust.

"Burritos!" Amethyst said.

"Meatball sub's!" Steven said.

"How dare you choose meatball sub's over burritos?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Meatball sub's are better, and I know that cause I eat it!" Steven exclaimed.

"Wait! What if we..." Amethyst said waiting for Steven to complete her sentence.

"Burrito meatball sub's!" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"There will be none of that, because it's time for training" Pearl said grabbing them by their shirts, and teleporting to the floating sky arena.

 **4 hours later...**

Steven and Amethyst trained very hard, but Pearl was being really being hard on them that they repeated the same training for 4 hours, until Steven dropped to the ground.

"Pearl! If you don't stop, he's pass out!" Amethyst exclaimed as Steven got back up, but fell down again.

"You've trained enough for today" Pearl said as Amethyst helped Steven up.

"Finally! We're done" Steven said gaining his balance.

"It's not like you to drop like that, but if Rose were here to train any of us, that was going to be a whole day of training and she would endure to make sure we were perfect" Pearl said continuing her praise towards Rose Quartz, which resulted in Steven's mood changing and looking away, but Amethyst noticed this and tried to change the subject.

"Hey Pearl, can we like talk about anything else?" Amethyst asked scratching the back of her head, as Steven looked at her with a face that said "Thank You".

 **Later that day**

Steven got ready for the day ahead of him and his girlfriend, everytime he thought about Amethyst and how soft her lips were, he would feel get 'Butterflies' in his stomach and he would blush a lot. Steven ran downstairs and saw Amethyst waiting for him.

"You ready?" Steven asked grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Yeah, Burrito meatball sub time" Amethyst said walking out with Steven.

 **At the Burrito/Meatball sub restaurant**

The couple arrived outside to see the inside was full of people eating and chatting, as the two took a good and deep breath of the smell of the food.

"Burrito Meat ball sub!" Amethyst and Steven said in unison.

"You grab a table for us and I'll get the food" Steven said seeing a look on Amethysts face that said "I disagree!".

"Rock Paper Scissors!" Amethyst said.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3! Shoot!" Steven said pulling Rock, while Amethyst pulled out Scissors.

"I hate it when you win" Amethyst said going to an open table and sitting down there, while Steven went to get their food. Amethyst was getting bored and to pass the time, she started and had successfully made a replica of the beach house, as Kevin looked at her and thought of looking for her trouble, by walking up to her table and knocking down the support of the sculpture.

"Hey! What the fuck do you want!" Amethyst exclaimed angrily.

"Well, let's just say your an idiot and if your with Steven, your a very big idiot" Kevin said making Amethyst angry getting up from her chair.

"Back off, all I care about is him and I love him, so what?!" Amethyst said as none of them noticed Steven.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing for thinking he loves you" Kevin said poking her nose, making Amethyst scowl at him. Just as Amethyst was about to lose it, she and Kevin felt a shadow over them, then realizing it was Steven's shadow.

"What did you call my girl dick for brains" Steven said angrily.

"Nothing!" Kevin said panicking.

"He said if I was with you I'm a big idiot" Amethyst said.

"Is that so, I believe you've heard of face operation?!" Steven asked.

"Yes" Kevin said trembling as Amethyst smiled.

"Would you like to go through that type of operation?!" Steven said aggressively cracking his knuckles, as Kevin ran away from him.

"I love you" Amethyst said kissing Steven's cheek.

"Don't worry babe, I'll do anything for you" Steven said.

"Now that jerk is gone, let's chow down" Amethyst said eating her lunch with Steven, who would give her little bites out of his lunch and would also wipe some food of around her mouth.

 **Later that night**

Steven and Amethyst were holding hands while they were walking back home, Steven would always take a few glares at her and look away from her whenever she noticed him. Just as they were close to the house, Steven pulled her under the cliff and pinned her against the wall.

"Steven! What are you doing?!" Amethyst asked pissed off at what Steven did.

"I didn't get a chance to kiss you or take a few nibbles on your ear" Steven said seductively.

"And is it now when we're supposed to be at home is when you want to do it" Amethyst said.

"If we do it at home Pearl will start one of her episodes, so at least can I just get one slurpy kiss" Steven said as Amethyst took hold of Steven's cheeks forcefully.

"One dirty slurpy kiss, coming right up" Amethyst said kissing Steven, tongue fighting him and after 2 minutes, they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I love you babe, and I would never do anything to hurt you" Steven said.

"Same here" Amethyst said kissing him again.

 **I hate a rapper especially, they always dying to mention me, they gotta go, they gotta go, they gotta die out eventually!**

 **I love this, I love you guys and I'm coming up with one for Steven and Peridot as one of my fans wants, but it will take some time.**

 **P.S. pls check out My Shield and My Gauntlets, there's a competition going on there, so if you can come up with a good ship name for Steven and Garnet, I'll mention you in my stories so give it your best shot.**

 **And make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirty Situation**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "She's Mine". So I'm back, so I'm bored and I'm writing my favorite part of all my stories. HYLT!**

The day is beautiful, Garnet and Pearl were on a mission, while Amethyst was reading a novel and Steven was playing a videogame on his PS Vita. Amethyst was enjoying the book and it was getting interesting, when the scene got lewd and shut the book, the scene left her with a very obvious blush and she could feel herself getting wet.

"I can't do it here, what will Steven think" Amethyst thought noticing Steven looking at her.

"Amethyst, are you alright?" Steven asked.

"I'm good" Amethyst lied blushing hard.

"I was just checking" Steven said getting back to his game.

"If I can't get out of this, I'll get him into the mood" Amethyst said reaching down and grabbing Steven's trousers.

"A-Amethyst, please s-s-stop" Steven said losing concentration, Amethyst unzipped his trousers, looking away with a little smile on her face and started stroking his dick.

"Don't act like you don't like it" Amethyst teased.

"And I'm dead" Steven said as Amethyst got under the table on her knees and kissed the tip of his member.

"Don't blame me, it's that stupid novel" Amethyst said sticking his member into her mouth, and started bobbing her head. Steven just let every thing go, being washed with pleasure from how Amethyst sucked on his member.

"Amethyst, your so good at this" Steven moaned as Amethyst bobbed her head faster and tightening her lips with every second. Steven then starts twitching causing Amethyst to move fast, until he forcefully held her head down to the base resulting in her deepthroating him and making him cum in her mouth, then she let go and swallowed.

"Well you fucked up my taste buds" Amethyst said crawling from under the table and sitting next to Steven.

"But you swallowed all of it like it was nothing" Steven said.

"Steven, can you help me with mine?" Amethyst said as Steven put his hand in her panties, worked his way to her pussy and started playing with it.

"Well, someone's really excited to meet one of my many friends" Steven said inserting 2 fingers into Amethyst, as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mmmmm! Steven! Don't stop! Faster!" Amethyst moaned as Steven increased his speed.

"Damn! Your so fucking tight" Steven said feeling Amethyst getting tight around his fingers.

"I'm cumming Steven!" Amethyst moaned loudly releasing her juice all over Steven's fingers.

"Wow your so messy" Steven teased cleaning up.

"Come on Steven, let's finish up in the room" Amethyst said dragging Steven into her room.

 **Amethysts room**

Amethyst took Steven to a special spot in her room, once they got there, Steven saw a queen size bed with red and purple rose petals on the bed, plus some big pillars of amethyst gemstones that served as light for the place.

"I worked on this place for sometime, and now that it's finally done, I can share this place with you Steven" Amethyst said as Steven placed his hands on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which led to them making out and falling in top the bed, with Amethyst below and Steven being on top giving her kisses down her neck and shoulder, leaving nibbles on her neck causing her to moan Steven's name.

"Ahn! Steven! Yes! Steven! More! Steven! More!" Amethyst moaned softly as Steven took off her top, then reaching to unclip her bra but Amethyst stopped him, took off her trousers, then her panties and got on all fours.

"I wonder what you taste like" Steven said digging his face into Amethyst's pussy, licking and fingering her at the same time, making her moan the more.

"Steven! Ahn! P-Please! Mmmm! Don't be so! Ahn! Rough!" Amethyst moaned as Steven took out his fingers, and used his tongue to dig her out. Within 23 licks, Amethyst came all up in Steven's face.

"I want some milk" Steven said as Amethyst turned over, letting Steven to unclip her bra, then sucking on one nipple and using his other hand to tweak her nipple.

"P-Please! Ahn! Don't tease me!" Amethyst moaned.

"Looks like your not so tough when it comes to sex" Steven teased.

"F-Fuck you! Ahn! I'm tough when in all c-cases" Amethyst said as Steven took another nipple into his mouth (Making it 2 nipples his sucking on).

"Your cute when you moan and act dirty" Steven said letting go, taking off his clothes, using his member to tease Amethysts pussy.

"Goddamn it Steven! Stop teasing and enter al- Ahhh!" Amethyst cried being cut off by Steven, who forcefully thrusts into her, causing her to arch her back in pain, letting blood stream out.

"Are you hurt?" Steven asked worried.

"No, what are you waiting for, start moving babe" Amethyst said as Steven started humping her, making her moan in pleasure.

"Goddamn it! Your so tight" Steven said thrusting in and out of Amethyst, making her moan so loudly.

"Faster! Harder! Keep driving crazy!" Amethyst moaned as Steven pulled out.

"Get on your hands and knees" Steven demanded as Amethyst did as she was told, and teased him by spreading her pussy lips wider and biting her lips.

"Come big boy, slam me with your barbaric weapon of destruction" Amethyst said.

"Let me just lube up my weapon" Steven said sticking his fingers inside Amethysts pussy, pulled out and rubbed it all over his dick, finally rammed is member into her.

"Oh My Gem! Ahn! Steven! Mmmm! It's so hard!" Amethyst moaned as Steven started twitching after 30 thrust's.

"I'm gonna cum Amy!" Steven said.

"Me too!" Amethyst said as the couple came at the same time, ad Steven pulled out, fell down onto the bed, as Amethyst fell down and laid down, as Steven wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"I'll never leave you babe" Steven whispered into her ear, making her feel more comfortable.

 **So that happened, gotta go to bed right now Nigerian time is so different and annoying when your expecting important Gmail from you guys, but this place has so many skate spots. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Test**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "She's mine". So I got a review on "My Shield and My Gauntlets" by some guy or gal asking if I was going to update other stories, so I'll try my best to update you on the shit. HYLT!**

Steven and Amethyst got in a fight that caused them to break up, Steven felt really bad about calling Amethyst a defect when he got really angry **(Brothers, we all get angry so don't think this is something new)** , but Amethyst didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse for calling him a cheating son of a bitch when she thought that Steven was going to kiss Connie, but Steven was helping Connie with her dance skills for the Christmas Ball. Steven tried everything to get Amethyst back into his arms, but none of them were able to Amethyst back.

"Amethyst! I'm s-s-sorry, if I have a time machine, I would go back to when this happened and stopped it, I don't love Connie, I love you" Steven cried.

"Leave me alone!" Amethyst exclaimed crying.

"Why does this always happen to me" Steven said leaning on the door and sliding down to the ground, crying his eyes out just when Amethyst opens her door.

"Leave me alone, I don't want you anymore and to show you, here's your shit, find another girl to give" Amethyst said taking off the necklace Steven gave her for their relationship anniversary, and throwing it at him.

"Please give me another chance" Steven begged as Amethyst was about to shut her door, Garnet jumps in.

"We've got a mission, some corrupted gems are loose on Demon's island" Garnet said.

"Okay, let me just go and clean up" Steven said leaving to get cleaned up.

"You should forgive, that what a true lover does" Garnet said.

"Do you even know what he did" Amethyst said.

"Yes, but with future vision there are many possibilities and their all unclear" Garnet said adjusting her visor.

"Why can't just one good possibility be clear" Amethyst said.

"I don't know" Garnet said as Steven shows up in new clothes.

"I'm ready" Steven said.

"Good, let's good" Amethyst said nonchalantly with an angry look on her face and avoiding eye contact.

"Okay" Garnet said as Pearl shows up.

"Forget it Pearl" Steven said.

"Dammit" Pearl huffed as the warp pad is activated and they leave.

 **At Demon island...**

The Crystal Gems arrive at the place and they start their search for the corrupted gems, Steven and Amethyst kept some distance from each other. When the first corrupted gem showed, Steven got overprotective over Amethyst, but when she got him angry, that's when Steven took out all his anger on the corrupted gem, managing to get the beast in a headlock and repeatedly smacking it's gem until the gemstones shattered into pieces.

"Steven! What were you thinking about?!" Garnet exclaimed angrily but Steven ignored her.

"Let's keep moving" Steven said.

"I don't know what's going on with him" Pearl said.

"Amethyst, did you have anything to do with this?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, so what" Amethyst said.

"You need to stop this before you regret it" Pearl said.

"Your not my mom, so stop telling me what I can or cannot do" Amethyst said.

"Just leave her, she'll calm down" Garnet said stopping Pearl from talking.

Corruption after corruption, the Gems bubbled the corrupted gems and got to the top of a volcano where there were 3 corrupted gems they had to fight off. Steven was able to fight off the 2 gems that tried to kill Amethyst, while that last one was the biggest one of them all; Garnet got knocked down, Pearl got poofed, Steven was still fighting even though he was bleeding, just to keep Amethyst from getting hurt, but his one combat miscalculation caused Amethyst to get hit, falling into the volcano, but she managed to hang on to a ledge.

"Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed as his turns into Asterism, but this form was created from anger, turning his hair crimson red and all the pink on his uniform to change to red.

"God please, if I've done anything wrong, please forgive me" Amethyst prayed.

"You can hurt my teammates, you can throw around like a toy, but no one touches My Amethyst!" Steven growled charging at the gem, that was also charging at him. Steven landed blow's in the monster's body, leaving the beast to bleed and whimper in fear, Steven finally carries the beast and throws it into the volcano in the process dropping the necklace that was hanging out on the edge of the entrance into the volcano, Steven finally turns back to normal.

"What the hell just happened" Steven thought having no memory of what just happened, then he was pulled out of his train of thoughts but Amethyst who was screaming his name.

"Steven, help me!" Amethyst cried as Steven runs to see Amethyst still alive.

"Amy!" Steven said going to help Amethyst, then seeing the necklace falling.

"Steven! I'm slipping" Amethyst said losing grip and hanging by one hand.

"Amethyst! The necklace! Amethyst! The necklace! Amethyst!" Steven thought.

"Please Steven, I'm slipping" Amethyst cried.

"I'm coming" Steven said.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **What will be his choice, the necklace or Amethyst.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't replace you**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "She's mine". I just want you guys to know that as much time is put into writing these stories, I take them very seriously, so let's pick up from where we left off. HYLT!**

Steven was torn between either Saving Amethyst or the necklace, Amethyst meant the whole world to him, but the price he had to pay for the necklace was unbelievable.

"I can't lose Amethyst, but it cost me all of money to get that necklace" Steven thought.

"Steven, I'm going to slip, please save me" Amethyst cried.

"I'm coming" Steven said still thinking what to do.

"Ste-Aah!" Amethyst exclaimed losing her grip and falling in.

"This is it, I guess Steven has finally gotten angry with me, I probably deserve it, well it's been a good run" Amethyst thought closing her eyes and waiting for death to claim her, then soon hearing the cry of a hawk, opening her eyes instantly to see a giant hawk swooping down, catching her with its back and taking her to the top.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked ad Amethyst got off and he transformed back to normal.

"Steven, is that you?!" Amethyst asked surprised.

"Yeah, did you think I'd let you die" Steven said.

"You should have left me to die" Amethyst said hitting him crying.

"No matter what, I will love you" Steven said.

"You Son of a Bitch, I'm not worth it!" Amethyst said.

"Shut your mouth, that's a lie, I can never replace, Your one of a kind" Steven said hugging Amethyst.

"After all I did, he still loves me" Amethyst said.

"I'm sorry Steven, I still want to be with you, I was just too angry to listen to you, if you can find anywhere in your heart to forgi~mmmmm!~" Amethyst said as Steven plants a passionate kiss on her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, soon pulling away.

"I love you" Steven said picking up Amethyst in a bridal style.

"I love you too" Amethyst said getting the team back home.

 **I've been tired a lot, my ear hurts, my hair falls out whenever I comb my hair, my gum bleeds whenever I brush and my chin hurt. So I'm glad to have been able to write these chapters.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prisoner**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "She's mine". So it's almost New Year's day, and I need to update some of my stories and if you think I should try a high-school AU for Steven and Amethyst I'll start one on my Wattpad account, I just started one. HYLT!**

It's a normal day at the home of the Crystal Gems, Steven and Amethyst were playing chess which was awkward since the two usually play normal war, blood spilling games on the console but they chose something that would enhance themselves thinking.

"Checkmate!" Steven said winning.

"This is kind of fun, now I know why nerd's like Pearl play this game" Amethyst said.

"So you wanna grab a drink or something" Steven said.

"Yeah sure" Amethyst said going to get dressed and soon leaving with Steven holding hands.

 **At the Big Donut...**

Steven and Amethyst finally arrive at the shop, the place was jam packed a lot of people making orders, for once Lars was working his ass off making the couple laugh at him.

"Haha! Lars sweating like a pig!" Amethyst laughed holding her stomach like she was going to die.

"Haha! It's killing me! Haha! I'm dying!" Steven laughed.

"I need a doctor!" Amethyst laughed falling on her back, kicking her legs in the air.

"It's okay, that's enough" Steven said pulling himself together.

"The only reason why I'm working like this is because Sadie is not feeling too well" Lars said.

"Anyways, I need a strawberry and chocolate doughnuts, with some aloe and Amy will have...?" Steven said waiting for Amethyst to answer.

"Mint and grape jam doughnuts, with some Red Bull" Amethyst said as Lars goes to get everything they need.

"So what do you think, play videogames, watch a movie or go out tonight?" Steven asked.

"Maybe a movie" Amethyst said.

"The Conjuring 2, Moana or Assassin's Creed?" Steven asked.

"Assassin's Creed for sure" Amethyst said as Lars comes with their order.

"That'll be $20.50" Lard said as Steven pays for their food and leave.

 **Later that night: 10pm...**

Steven and Amethyst were watching a movie while Garnet was on a mission, while Pearl was in her room meditating. Amethyst soon fell asleep in Steven's embrace, with her face in Steven's neck and breathing softly, which tickled him.

"Sleepyhead" Steven giggled enjoying the peace, until the peace is Jasper bursts in out of nowhere.

"Show yourself Rose!" Jasper ordered.

"What do you want Jasper?!" Steven said angrily holding Amethyst, who was fully awake dye to Jasper.

"I'm here for you two!" Jasper said as Steven summons his sword and shield.

"Well, we're not for sale" Amethyst said summoning her whips.

"I'm taking you without any delays" Jasper said as another gem hiding, using her blow darts to render Steven and Amethyst unconscious.

"D-Damn it" Steven said slowly falling unconscious as Pearl walks out of her room and she's destabilized before she can even pull out her weapon.

"Take them to the ship and set course for Homeworld" Jasper ordered as the gem did as she was told.

 **At Homeworld...**

Amazonite and Jasper finally land on Homeworld, getting Steven and Amethyst ready for their.

"Wear your chains runt" Jasper said.

"Don't talk to her like that" Steven said.

"You've have lost your respect Rose, letting this overcooked gem take your right hand, where's your pride and dignity?!" Jasper spat as Steven headbutts Jasper in her gem.

"I've got more than you'll ever have" Steven said as Jasper punched him in his face.

"Learn your place" Jasper said leading the gems to Yellow Diamond. Homeworld advanced, many warp pad's, gems flying, some being trained to be ready for war; They finally arrived at Yellow Diamond's chamber, yellow curtains hanging from the room with the Diamond Authority logo on the curtains, white marble pillars perfectly polished, florescent lights from the ceiling and the ground, then seeing a giant Yellow female with her gem in her chest, sitting on a giant throne with the Diamond Authority logo on the top, she was getting impatient and when they finally arrive infront of her, she gets excited showing it with a wicked grin.

"Finally, the runt and the rebel?" Yellow Diamond said looking at Steven quizzically.

"What?!" Steven asked feeling calm.

"Is this some kind of joke?! Where is the real Rose Quartz?!" Yellow Diamond demanded angrily.

"This is her son, she gave up her physical form to bring this disgrace into this universe" Jasper said kicking Steven in back.

"Bitch! I'm not on the market" Steven said referring to Jasper.

"So the son of the rebel, probably the leader" Yellow Diamond said.

"Hey Lil Mama, looking nice and easy, how about we go back to Earth and we go grab some hotdogs" Steven said flirting with Yellow Diamond as Amethyst kicked his leg.

"I have no time for such petty things" Yellow Diamond said.

"Have you ever seen a hotdog?" Steven asked.

"Why should I care" Yellow Diamond said with no emotion.

"Your missing a lot" Steven said.

"So male gem, your punishment will b-" Yellow Diamond said being cut off by Steven.

"Wait! you suck D" Steven said as Amethyst hit him in the leg really hard.

"Are you trying to get us killed" Amethyst said angrily.

"Not really, but she's oblivious to most human things" Steven said.

"What do you mean by D?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"I thought the great and mighty Yellow Diamond knows everything" Steven teased.

"I know all, I'll just check" Yellow Diamond said looking through her screen, searching and checking out the images, immediately getting the message.

"You got the message yet or do I have to show, cause I will" Steven said.

"That's enough" Yellow Diamond said with a deep shade of yellow show up on her face.

"You want to touch?" Steven asked.

"No! So your punishments are this, since you have a longing towards this runt" Yellow Diamond said seeing the anger in Steven's eyes.

"For the last time, don't call her" Steven growled.

"Whatever, I'll destabilize her in front of you, until she's perfect, then I'll shatter her before, I shatter you" Yellow Diamond said pulling out a destabilizer and handing it to Jasper.

"My pleasure" Jasper said pulling Amethyst in front of Steven and started the show.

 **I feel this is short, but I feel lazy and all, I'm just joking about that. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crimson/Love's negative feedback**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "She's mine".** **So let's pick up from where we left off. HYLT!!!**

Steven watched in horror as Jasper kept on destabilizing Amethyst, and watching her reform.

"Stop it! Please leave her alone!" Steven exclaimed but no one cared.

"Weak, unlike your mother, you'll never be about to reach her standard" Jasper said snapping something inside Steven, causing a red aura to seep out of his body, then turning into Asterism with all the pink turning red.

"What is this energy?!" Yellow Diamond demanded looking at Steven, with a flash of a star in his eyes, he broke free and with 2 swift swipes, he cut the 2 gems holding him into 3 (Head, body and legs).

"I said let her go" Steven said charging at Jasper, hitting her and throwing her to the wall.

"Capture him!" Yellow Diamond ordered as gem soldiers burst into the room ready to fight Steven.

"Bring it" Steven said cracking his knuckles and flying into battle. Steven beats up everyone, soon being tackled by Jasper, instantly gaining his balance back from that attack and smashed his fists that were clenched together into Jasper's back.

"S-S-Steven, are y-you okay?" Amethyst asked very scared of Steven's massive power level.

"I'm good, find somewhere to hide, I'll find you okay" Steven said.

"Okay" Amethyst said running.

"There's something wrong with him, I can feel it, when I was getting beat up and destabilized by Jasper, he was telling me to stay strong, but there was someone else that was there yelling at him furiously, like he was fighting against his conscience" Amethyst said still running away.

"Yellow Diamond!!! You can stomp on my pride, you can spit on my achievements, but no one and I say on one will touch my Amy, this is the last straw!!!" Steven roared charging at YD, who sends YP after him.

"No one touches my Diamond" YP said throwing her spear at him, Steven catch's the spear and throws it back at her, then hitting her in the gem therefore shattering YP's gem into pieces.

"You can never count on pearl's" Yellow Diamond said getting up from her throne and summoning her sword; the sword was long and huge, with the butt of the hilt having a Diamond on it, the blade being yellow and very sharp, the sword looking like the Blade of Olympus.

"You think that'll stop me" Steven said pulling out his sword and charging at YD. Sword clashed, sparks flew everywhere at the blades came in contact; YD couldn't keep up with Steven's speed, the training was not what made him fast, but the power of crimson that increased his speed, but he was no match for her strength.

"Give up, your not strong enough" YD said.

"Wrong! I'll shatter you" Steven said swing his sword strong enough to knock YD's sword out of her hand, the weapon hits the wall and he takes the advantage by slashing her arms and legs, the scene now looked like a person trying to squash a mosquito.

"You defect, stay still so I can destroy you" YD whined annoyed with Steven.

"Not a chance" Steven said running his sword across her gem, weakening the gem.

"You bastard!" YD growled falling onto one knee, giving Steven an opportunity he took, directing all his energy into his fist and giving her an uppercut to the chin, sending her into her throne and then turning back to normal.

"Amethyst! We need to leave now!!" Steven said as Amethyst comes out of hiding and they make a run for it.

"Steven! Do you mind explaining this new form?!?!!" Amethyst said surprised at his new form.

"I'll explain when we get home" Steven said as the get on board a Ruby vessel.

"What's going on?!" A Ruby with its gem on her forehead.

"Move bitch!!!" Amethyst said summoning her whip, wrapping it around the Ruby and throwing her out while Steven gets to work.

"Will have to go with the speed of light, and quick" Steven said working and getting the ship to fly.

"Steven, we need to move fast" Amethyst warned seeing homeworld gems piling up, the door soon closes and locks them in.

"Brace yourself Amy! in 3! 2!! 1!!!" Steven said as Amethyst grabs a chair, then blasting into space at light speed.

"How long do you think it'll take?!!!" Amethyst asked really loud due to the way the ship moved.

"We're here" Steven said as the ship stops.

"Oh thank God! I couldn't take it anymore there" Steven said as Amethyst ran from her chair and hugged him tight.

"S-Steven, I saw y-y-your angry d-did through that n-new form of y-yours, it's dangerous i-if you can't c-c-control it, upon the constant r-regeneration, I could f-feel it's influence" Amethyst cried into his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry" Steven said hugging Amethyst tight trying to comfort her.

"P-Promise m-me you won't u-use it unless i-its a desperate m-measure" Amethyst cried.

"I'll train and get control for you Amy" Steven promised.

"T-Thank you" Amethyst said as Steven kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry baby girl, we'll get home and I'll make sure to keep you safe" Steven said finally getting them home after a week.

 **Meanwhile...**

"My Diamond, I've sent 3 Jasper on a ship to find the criminals" A beryl said.

"No! Bring them back!" YD demanded.

"But my Diamond" The beryl said.

"Bring those fleets back, we can't afford to lose gems" YD said.

"Yes my league" The beryl said leaving.

"I'm coming for you Rose, and there will be no mecry for you and that defect" YD growled holding her gem that was cracked.

Everything is coming into place, the final battle between good and evil, a new power giving one a new responsibility, there's one thing precious than any other; The final showdown, will the light be strong and win, or will they fall into the darkness.

 **So that's that on this book, I have been on Wattpad so much that I forgot about you guys on , please forgive Senpai.** **So make sure to hit those Favourite and Follow buttons like a BOSS!!! And high five's all around and I'll see you guys for the next chapter!!!**


End file.
